parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
ThomasTankEngine76's Take Along/Take 'n' Play Thomas Stuff That He Has
Here is a list of Take Along and Take 'n' Play Thomas and Friends toys that ThomasTankEngine76 has. List Take Along (2002) *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Duck *Donald *Douglas *Lady *Diesel 10 *Mike *Duncan *Annie and Clarabel *Tidmouth Milk Tanker *Sodor Line Caboose/Break Van *Bertie *Trevor *Harold *Butch *Lorry 1 *Terence (2003) *Salty *Harvey *Mavis *Troublesome Truck *The Breakdown Train *The Chinese Dragon *Sodor Log Loader *Magic Mining Car *George *Elizabeth *Thumper *Bulstrode (2004) *Bill and Ben *Emily *Spencer *Murdoch *Arthur *Fergus *Rusty *Tar and Fuel Tankers *Magic Cargo Car *Oil Barrel Car *Jack *Alfie *Bulgy (2005) *'Arry and Bert *Diesel *Skarloey *Culdee *Scented Orange Barrel Car *Coal Hopper Car *Dinosaur Museum Cars (2006) *Dennis *Molly *Neville *Rosie *Mighty Mac *Sir Handel *Rheneas *Oil Car *Zoo Cars *Rock Hopper Car *Smelting Shed Cargo Car *Misty Valley Fog Cars *Jack Jumps In 'Movie Car' *Faulty Whistles 'Movie Car' *Mail Car *Ned *Max and Monty (2007) *Freddie *Peter Sam *Oliver *Stepney *Daisy *Sea Cargo Cars *Rocky *Toad *Giggling Troublesome Trucks *Percy and the Carnival 'Movie Car' *Poppin' Popcorn Car (2008) *Billy *Whiff *Stanley *Hector *Fireworks Car *Musical Caboose *Sir Topham Hatt's Car *Madge (2009) *Duke *D199 *Hiro *Farmer McColl's Chicken Cars *Byron *Jeremy *Mr. Percival's Car *Patrick Multi-packs *Collector Vehicle Pack (includes Silver Thomas, Metallic Percy, Lady and Sodor Line Caboose) *Calling All Engines! (includes Exclusive Faced Thomas and Diesel 10, and Lady and Mavis) *Thomas' Holiday Pack and Snow-Globe Car *James Goes Buzz Buzz (includes Bee-Covered James with Red Nose and 1 Truck) *Percy and the Wharf Cars (includes Percy and 2 Trucks) *Percy and the Chocolate Cake Cars (includes Percy and 3 Trucks) *Jack and Alfie *Percy and Engine Wash Car (includes Bubble-Covered Percy with 1 Truck) *Gift Pack #1 (includes Lady and Bertie) *Gift Pack #2 (includes Spencer, Duncan, Terence, Jack and Emily) *Faulty Whistles (includes Rusty, Duncan, Elizabeth and Terence) *Jack Jumps In (includes Thomas, Jack, Alfie and Mavis) *The Pack (includes Jack, Alfie, Ned, Patrick, Byron, Max, and Monty) *Roadway Gift Set (includes Bertie, George, Terence and Lorry 1) *Thomas and Paint Car (includes Paint-Covered Thomas and 1 Truck) *Sir Handel and Apple Car (includes Sir Handel and 1 Truck) *Trevor and Apple Car (includes Trevor and 1 Truck) *Thomas with Tidmouth Snowglobe Car and Holiday Caboose *Thomas and the Jet Engine (includes Thomas and 2 Trucks) *Thomas and the Reindeer Express *Salty and the Ocean Cars (includes Salty and 2 Trucks) *Rusty and the Rescue Cars (includes Rusty and 2 Trucks) *Percy and Holiday Cars *Thomas and Birthday Cars (includes Confetti-Covered Thomas and 2 Trucks) *Percy and Birthday Cars (includes Confetti-Covered Percy and 2 Trucks) *Thomas and Easter Cars *Holiday Percy and Holiday Caboose *Toby and Christmas Cars *Birthday Celebration (includes Confetti-Covered Thomas and Percy with 2 Trucks) *Down by the Docks (includes Salty, Harvey, Duck and 1 Truck) *Thomas and "Day Out with Thomas" Tanker *Thomas at Morgan's Mine (includes Surprise-Faced Thomas with 1 Truck) *Rheneas and the Dinosaur Cars (includes Rheneas with 2 Trucks and Dinosaur Skeleton) *Harold and the Sodor Airport Vehicles *Thomas and Ice-Cream Sundae Cars (includes Chocolate-Covered Thomas with 2 Trucks) *Toby and Sodor Carnival Cars *Toby and Zoo Car (includes Special Toby with 1 Truck and a Lion) *Thomas and "Christmas Mail Service" Car *Thomas' New Trucks (includes Coal Dust Thomas, Bill, Ben and 1 Truck) *Great Waterton Grand Opening (includes Sodor Day Percy, Decorated Caboose, Jack and Alfie) *Thomas and the Treasure (includes Gold-Dust Thomas, Pirate Cove Car, Movie Car, and Treasure Chest Cargo Car) *Muddy Adventure (includes Muddy Thomas, Muddy Rosie, Muddy Elizabeth and Muddy Billy) *Hiro's Farewell Fireworks Play-Scenes with DVD *Thomas and the Special Letter *James and the Trouble with Trees *Percy Takes the Plunge *Henry and the Elephant *Emily's Adventure *Thomas to the Rescue *Gordon Takes a Tumble Special Edition Metallic Engines *60th Anniversary silver Thomas *Metallic Thomas *Metallic Edward *Metallic Henry *Metallic Gordon *Metallic James *Metallic Percy *Metallic Toby *Metallic Duck *Metallic Diesel *Metallic Oliver *Metallic 'Arry and Bert *Metallic Lady *Metallic Emily *Metallic Spencer *Metallic Molly *Metallic Neville *Metallic Rosie *Metallic Thomas, Toby and Percy *Metallic Diesel, 'Arry and Bert *Metallic Thomas, Duck and Lady *Metallic James and Thomas Lights and Sound Engines *Thomas *Percy *James *Gordon *Rosie *Diesel *Narrow Gauge ID 4 Pack (includes Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Duncan, and Stepney) Sets *James & Hector Work it Out Set *Work and Play Roundhouse Set *Sodor Engine Works Set *Sodor Timber Yard *Rescue Station Set *Let's Have a Race Set *Sodor Mining Co. *Brendam Docks Set *Harold's Heliport Set *Centre Island Quarry Set (Some sets came with Free Sampler DVD, Quarry Adventures On Sodor) *Sodor Airport *Morgan's Mine Set *Knapford Station *Sodor Steamworks (yellow version of Sodor Engine Works) *Marshalling Train Yard Set *Working Hard Set *Percy and the Carnival Adventure Set *Really Useful Engine Set *Thomas & Percy Starter Set *Toby's Main Line Set *Water Tower Figure 8 Set *Bridges and Tunnels Set *Knapford Mail Express Set *Great Waterton Fold & Go Set Destinations *Smelting Yard (with Duck) *Cranky the Crane *Wellsworth Station (with Mavis) *Gantry Crane (with Salty) *Drawbridge (with Skarloey) *Echo Waterfall Tunnel (with Culdee) *Tidmouth Engine Sheds (with Gordon) *Water Tower (with Fergus) Accessories *Travel Tote *Island of Sodor playmat *Bag of Track *Curved and Straight Track Pack *Cross and Switch Track Pack *Bridge Track Pack *Engine Belt (with Skarloey) *Storage Case *Great Waterton Expansion Pack *Ultimate Track Pack *Rosie Circle Track Set Take 'n' Play 2010 *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Bill and Ben *Emily *Spencer *Arthur *Murdoch *Molly *Rosie *Whiff *Stanley *Hank *Hiro *Charlie *Bash *Dash *Ferdinand *Diesel *Mavis *Salty *Diesel 10 *Sir Handel *Duke *Mighty Mac *Victor *Annie and Clarabel *Rocky *Troublesome Truck (Grey) *Diesel Fuel Tanker *Oil Tanker *Quarry Car *Storybook Car *Sodor Supply Co. *Sodor Zoo Snake Car *Farm Animals Car *Bubbles Tanker *Spider Exhibit Car *Sir Topham Hatt's Car *Bertie *Harold *Cranky *Elizabeth *Alfie *Kelly *Byron *Madge *Colin *Kevin *Captain *65th Anniversary Thomas *Chocolate Covered Thomas *Jelly Bean Percy *Holiday Thomas *Holiday Percy *Patchwork Hiro 2011 *Donald *Douglas *Flora *Scruff *Belle *Paxton *Sidney *Norman *Den *Dart *D199 *Skarloey *Rheneas *Fearless Freddie *Sodor Mining Co. Car *Crocodile Special *Jack *Isobella *Butch *Mr. Percival's Car *Flynn 2012 *Neville *Iron 'Arry *Iron Bert *Dennis *Winston *Peter Sam *Luke *Rusty *Sodor Cement Mixer *Sodor Circus Monkey *Owen *Thomas and the Raft *Victor Comes to Sodor *Victor's Great Splash 2013 (1st Re-Design) *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Duck *Douglas *Harvey *Emily *Rosie *Whiff *Stanley *Hiro *Charlie *Bash *Dash *Ferdinand *Scruff *Belle *Stephen *Connor *Caitlin *Diesel *Mavis *Salty *Diesel *Paxton *Sidney *Den *Dart *Stafford *Winston *Sir Handel *Victor *Luke *Millie *Annie *Clarabel *Troublesome Truck (Teal) *Hector *Bertie *Harold *Butch *Kevin *Captain *Flynn *Special Edition Silver Thomas *Patchwork Hiro *Stephen the Original Steamie 2014 *Stepney *Arthur *Molly *Big City Engine *Porter *Class 40 *Skarloey *Culdee (2nd Re-Design) *Thomas *Percy *Ben *Spence *Hank *Hiro *Charlie *Dash *Connor *Gator *Timothy *Diesel *Iron Bert *Marion *Fearless Freddie *Victor *Troublesome Truck (Red) *Toad *The Scrap Monster *Jack *Special Edition Spills and Thrills Thomas *Smelly Scruff *Kevin's Oil Spill 2015 *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Toby *Donald *Douglas *Bill *Harvey *Fergus *Emily *Rosie *Stanley *Bash *Ferdinand *Scruff *Belle *Stephen *Porter *Samson *Ryan *Iron 'Arry *Diesel 10 *Salty *Den *Dart *Duncan *Luke *Millie *Mike the Miniature Engine *Rex the Miniature Engine *Annie (re-designed) *Clarabel (re-designed) *Troublesome Truck (Blue) *Hector *Sir Topham Hatt's Car *Bulstrode *Jack *Max and Monty *Kevin *Flynn *Reg *Skiff *Special Edition Gold Thomas *Thomas and the Slithery Snakes *Snowy Gordon *Busy Bee James *Stanley in Space *Pirate Salty *Millie's Dusty Discovery *Special Edition Racing Thomas *Jungle Adventure Thomas *Streamlined Thomas *Shooting Star Gordon *Patchwork Hiro 2016 *Toby *Oliver *Whiff *Caitlin *Ashima *Vinnie *Ivan *Raul *Yong Bao *Axel *Paxton *Philip *Stafford *Sir Handel *Millie *Bert the Miniature Engine *Bertie *Oliver the Excavator Multi-packs *Tales from the Past Engines (includes: a Muddy Thomas, a Wood-Covered Diesel, a Jam-Covered Percy and a Partially Repainted Victor) *Percy's Bumpy Delivery (includes: Percy and 2 Trucks) *Diesel's Spider Delivery (includes: Spider Exhibit Diesel with 2 Trucks) *Salty's Diesel Delivery (includes: Salty and 2 Trucks) *Diesel's Engine Repair (includes: Diesel and 2 Trucks) *Rheneas' New Coat of Paint (includes: Rheneas in Yellow Livery and 2 Trucks) *Sir Handel's Day at the Quarry (includes: Dusty Sir Handel and 2 Trucks) *Thomas at the Winter Festival (includes: Special Thomas and a Truck) *Thomas at the Halloween Celebration (includes: Thomas and a Truck) *Thomas at the Spring Fair (includes: Spring Fair Thomas and a Truck) *Thomas at the Summer Festival (includes: Summer Fair Thomas and a Truck) *Gordon's Rattling Cargo (includes: Gordon with a Snap-On Diesel Bufferbeam and a Truck) *Whiff's Messy Day (includes: Whiff and 2 Trucks) *Stephen and the Treasure (includes: Dusty Stephen and 2 Trucks with a Treasure Chest and an Armoured Horse Statue) *Flynn to the Rescue (includes: Flynn and a Truck) *Percy's Catapult Cargo (includes: Percy and 2 Trucks with a Statue with Suit of Armour and a Catapult) *Thomas the Red Nose Engine (includes: Thomas and 3 Trucks) *Thomas' Tall Friend (includes: Thomas and 3 Trucks) *Diesel's Mine Discovery (includes: Gem-Covered Diesel and 2 Trucks) *Percy's Fishery Delivery (includes: Percy and a Boat on a Flatbed) *Lift and Load Charlie (includes: Charlie and a Crane on a Flatbed) *Harvey's Heavy Haul (includes: Muddy Harvey with a Snap-On Dirt Pile and 2 Flatbeds) *Stephen's Sticky Delivery (includes: Jam-Covered Stephen with a Snap-On Jam Spill and 2 Trucks) *James and the Flying Kipper (includes: Fish-Covered James with Snap-On Fish and a Flatbed) *Porter's Dockside Dash (includes: Porter with a Snap-On Rope and 2 Trucks) *Reg's Christmas Surprise (includes: Snowy Thomas and Reg) *Rock Mining Adventure (includes: Dirty Thomas, a Truck and Track Section) *Gator's Mysterious Cargo (includes: Gator with Glow-in-the-Dark, Snap-On Leaves and 2 Trucks with a Build-able Dinosaur Fossil) *Percy's Fossil Dig (includes: Percy with a Glow-in-the-Dark, Snap-On Dinosaur Fossil and 2 Trucks) *Ben's Cement Mix-Up (includes: Ben with a Snap-On Cement Spill and 2 Trucks) *Thomas' Favorite Friends (includes: Thomas, Percy, Diesel, Victor, Dash, Kevin, Winston, Harold, Captain and Bertie) *Brendam Buddies (includes: Percy, Salty, Blue Troublesome Truck and Bulstrode) *Dieselworks Fix-Up (includes: Diesel, Den, Dart and a Truck) *Sodor Celebration (includes: Celebration Thomas, Annie and Clarabel and Sir Topham Hatt's Car) *Steamies vs. Diesels (includes: Thomas, Percy, Charlie, Diesel, Iron 'Arry and Iron Bert) *Lift and Load Cargo Crew (includes: Harvey, Max, Monty and a Flatbed with Load) *Sodor's Green Team (includes: Exclusive Percy, Exclusive Whiff, Exclusive Scruff and a Truck with Load) *Jack and the Pack (includes: Exclusive Thomas, Jack, Oliver the Excavator and a Flatbed with Load) Talking Engines/Vehicles *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Spencer *Rosie *Diesel *Emily *Salty *Diesel 10 *Flynn *Sir Topham Hatt's/The Fat Controller's Musical Caboose *Troublesome Trucks *Percy at the Dieselworks *Thomas and Percy Hard at Work *Charlie *Belle *Paxton *Flynn to the Rescue (1st Re-Design) *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Spencer *Emily *Hiro *Charlie *Belle *Diesel *Salty *Diesel 10 *Ferdinand *Stephen *Den *Winston (2nd Re-Design) *Thomas *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Spencer *Ferdinand *Diesel *Salty *Diesel 10 *Winston Pull 'n' Zoom *Thomas *James *Percy *Gordon *Diesel *Toby *Henry *Spencer *Salty Push 'n' Puff *Thomas *Percy *Victor Speedy Launching Engines *Thomas at Tidmouth Sheds *Bill at the Scrapyard *Charlie at the Reptile Shed *Luke at the Blue Mountain Quarry Light-up Racers *Thomas *Percy *Rosie *Charlie Train Makers *Construction *Racer *Monster Playsets *Thomas at the Farm *Percy's Mail Delivery *Cranky at the Docks *Tidmouth Sheds *Tote-a-Train Playbox *Rescue From Misty Island *Knapford Station Playset (includes: Percy) *Sodor Shipping Company Load and Go Playset *Totally Tidmouth Playset (includes: Thomas, Percy, Toby, Salty, Diesel and Troublesome Truck) *Colin at the Wharf (includes: Charlie) *Sir Handel at Great Waterton *Rock Quarry Run (includes: Thomas) *Tidmouth Tunnel Starter Set (includes: Thomas) *Toby at Trotter's Farm *Sodor Engine Wash *The Dieselworks (includes: Diesel) *Sodor Steamworks Repair Shed *Talking Diesel's Fuel and Freight Delivery *Rumbling Gold Mine Run (includes: Gold-Covered Thomas) *Thomas at Pirate's Cove *Sodor Search and Rescue Centre (includes: Flynn, without Trailer) *Great Quarry Climb Playset *Twist and Tumble Cargo Drop *Sodor Paint Shop (includes Paint-Splattered Bill) *Paxton at the Blue Mountain Stone Shed *Thomas at the Ironworks *Slate Loading Station *Thomas' Treasure Hunt Adventure *Around the Rails with Thomas *Blue Mountain Quarry Deluxe Set *Sodor Lumber Company (includes: Thomas) *Thomas' Shark Exhibit *Brendam Docks (includes Norman) *Talking Diesel's Fuel and Freight Delivery (includes: Talking Diesel covered with Dust, 2 Trucks, Oval Track and *Warning Signs) *Go Go Speedy Railway *Thomas Portable Set *Percy Portable Set *Diesel Portable Set (1st Re-Design) *Tidmouth Sheds (re-issued with re-designed 2013 Thomas) *Cranky at the Docks (re-issued with re-designed 2013 Salty) *Sodor Engine Wash (re-issued with re-designed 2013 Percy) *Sodor Steamworks Repair Shed (re-issued with re-designed 2013 Stanley) *Thomas at Pirates' Cove (Target Exclusive; re-issued with re-designed 2013 Thomas) *Rescue From Misty Island (re-issued with re-designed 2013 Thomas) *Sodor Search and Rescue Centre (re-issued with 2013 Flynn) *Thomas at the Ironworks (re-issued with 2013 Thomas) *Around the Rails with Thomas (re-issued with 2013 Thomas) *Sodor Lumber Company (re-issued with 2013 Thomas) *Thomas' Shark Exhibit (re-issued with 2013 Thomas) *Go Go Speedy Railway (re-issued with re-designed 2013 Percy) *Thomas Portable Set (re-issued with 2013 Thomas) *Sodor Paint Shop (re-issued with 2013 Stanley) *Thomas' Adventure Castle *Treasure Tracks (includes: Thomas) *Lion Canyon (includes: Thomas) *Percy's Penguin Adventure *Sodor Spiral Run (includes: Thomas) *Whiff's Banana Blooper (includes: Whiff with Snap-On Bananas) *Stanley's Construction Clash (includes: Stanley with Snap-On Hazard Cones) *Bash's Tree Tumble (includes: Bash with a Snap-On Bush) *Paxton's Blizzard Blunder (includes: Paxton with a Snap-On Snowplough covered in Snow) *Spills and Thrills on Sodor (includes: Thomas with a Snap-On Paint Splat) *Diesel's Double Delivery *Salty's Flip Track *Dash's Misty Island Mission *Skarloey at the Wharf *Percy to the Rescue *Roaring Dino Run (includes: Thomas) *Thomas and Cranky's Cargo Drop (includes: Thomas with Snap-On Sandbags) *Toby and the Spooky Barn (includes: Toby with a Snap-On Owl Perched on Logs) (2nd Re-Design) *Scrapyard Cleanup Team (includes: Percy and Reg) *Sodor Lumber Company (re-issued with 2014 Thomas) *Spiral Tower Tracks with Thomas *Spiral Tower Tracks with Percy *Spiral Tower Tracks with Diesel *Spiral Tower Tracks with Dart *On-the-Go Playbox *Rattling Railsss (includes: Thomas) *Gator's Chase and Chomp *Water Works Rescue (includes: Water-Splashed Thomas) *Lake Levee Repair (includes: Water-Splashed Percy) *Daring Dragon Drop (includes: Thomas with a Dragon Shield) *Steamworks Tile Tracks (includes: Victor) *Knapford Station Tile Tracks (includes: Thomas) *Farm Tile Tracks (includes: Percy) *Thomas at the Rescue Centre *Salty at the Docks *Charlie at Ulfstead Castle *Thomas at the Water Tower *Tidmouth Sheds Adventure Hub *Rail Racers Playset *Jungle Quest Set (includes: Thomas) *Train Maker Set Track Packs *Straight and Curved Track Pack *Straight, Curved and Crossings Track Pack *S-Curve Track *Flexi Track Pack *Bridge Track Pack *Thomas' Bridge Delivery *Mini Spiral Track *Bridge Fold Out Track *Sites on Sodor Playmat Gift Packs *Thomas' Railway Adventures! (includes: Thomas and a DVD featuring the episodes, The Early Bird and Slippy Sodor) Category:ThomasTankEngine76